We Gotta Stick Together
by The-One-They-Call-Prodigy
Summary: Blink was just developing a crush on Mush and, when his best friend disappears, it's up to Blink and the Manhattan newsies to rescue him.
1. Where's Mush?

**Hey, guys! I've recently gotten back into this fandom and I must say...I missed it so much. If you've seen the movie, you'd understand. IT'S SO FULL OF SHIPS HOW CAN A MOVIE HAVE THAT MANY SHIPS IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO HAVE THAT MANY SHIPS (and yes, I changed my pen-name to that of my newsie name shaddap)**

**It's a wonderful movie. My all-time favorite character though, is definitely Kid Blink. He's so asdfghjkl; 3**

**Anyway, hope you have fun and are as excited to see where this will go as I am! :D**

* * *

Sure, they were selling partners, they shared a toast together at Tibby's once, and they were best friends, but that didn't mean that Kid Blink liked Mush. That was just weird. Guys were supposed to like girls, not their best friend. _So why did seeing Mush around make his stomach feel weird? _At first, Blink thought it was just something he ate, or didn't eat, rather. Or that he'd been out too long in the cold weather selling papers and he was just getting sick. He managed to convince himself that he was just imagining things whenever it happened.

He was leaning against the Horace Greeley statue, his hat tucked under his arm as he scanned the crowd for a familiar face. A harsh breeze nipped at his nose and Blink shuddered. He cupped his hands and blew on them in a feeble attempt to keep them warm. It wasn't winter yet, but it was cold enough to make Blink uncomfortable. What he wouldn't give for a decent pair of gloves right now. "I hate the cold..." He sighed and pulled his hat back onto his head and made his way back to the Lodging House. He silently paid Kloppman the rent before ambling off to the bunk room where he found most of his fellow newsies turning in for the night. Some of them muttered a quiet 'heya, Kid' and Blink nodded in response to them. He flopped down on his bunk and sighed audibly. He hadn't seen Mush since that morning. _Wonder where he's at? _

Blink barely settled in before loud, hurried footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and muffled shouts rang throughout the air. The door burst open, causing Blink to sit bolt upright. He saw Boots dashing across the room, gasping for air and hunched over his knees. Jack, who was watching from the corner of the room, immediately stood up and was kneeling at the young boy's side. "Whas'a matter, Boots?" Jack had his hands resting on Boots' shoulders, worry consuming his once peaceful expression. "Mush, he...he's..."

Mush. _Mush. _

Blink wasted no time in jumping down from his bunk, pushing Jack aside and looking Boots in the eye, gripping his shoulders with more force than he intended. "What about Mush? What happened to him?" The pained look on the smaller boy's face didn't register with Blink until Racetrack stepped in. "Careful there, Kid. You're hurtin' him." Race carefully pried Blink's hands off of Boot's shoulders and cast a knowing glance towards Jack. Cowboy nodded, his gaze shifting back to the shaken newsboy. "Tell us what happened, Boots." The boy flailed his arms wildly, shear panic expressed through his features. "They got him! They got Mush!"

Blink couldn't tell exactly how many, but he was sure that a majority of the newsies sprung to their feet in surprise. Questions were being thrown left and right, the scene quickly resembling something synonymous with chaos. Jack remained calm, leaving Race to shut everyone else up. "Who did, Boots?" Kid Blink admired the way Cowboy was able to remain so calm, but it also infuriated him. It seemed as if he didn't care at all! But he knew better. He knew that Jack cared about every one of them, whether he showed it or not. The commotion died down to a dull murmur, everyone's eyes focused on Boots. They all leaned in closer to him, his eyes wide with fear. "Brooklyn!"

Jack frowned, Racetrack blanched and Blink's heart dropped to his feet.


	2. Spot's Territory

The sound of feet shuffling about noisily brought him back to his senses. He shifted a bit, discovering that his hands had been tied behind his back and his feet were bound together as well. A defeated groan escaped him and he craned his neck to better see his surroundings. Numerous boxes and crates and fishing supplies were scattered amongst the room, leaving little to no room for him to stretch out. His head fell back against the wooden floor with a light _thump_ as he sighed. His mind was swimming with numerous questions that he desperately wanted answers to. Where was he? Why was he here? Who the hell thought they could kidnap him and get away with it? Just then, a door swung open and sunlight streamed in, causing him to squeeze his dark brown eyes shut. "Well, well, well...if it ain't dear old Mush." Chocolate colored eyes flew open. He knew that voice. "Spot?" The Brooklyn newsie's signature smirk was plastered on his face as he looked down at Mush, who helplessly struggled against his restraints. "The one an' only." Spot knelt down next to Mush, ruffling his curls gently. "You don't look so comfortable down there." With a snap of his fingers and a point in Mush's direction, two significantly larger newsboys came into view and removed the ropes from Mush's wrists and ankles. Spot then shooed them away and shut the door behind them as they left.

Mush stood up, relieved that he could stretch, and cast a glance at Spot. "Whaddya want with me, Spot?" He watched as the shorter boy approached him again, pulling up a crate and sitting on it. Spot pulled one up for Mush and directed him to sit down. Once Mush was seated, albeit reluctantly, Spot answered him. "I need to talk to you, Mush. 'Bout somethin' important." Mush's eyebrow was raised at the thought. What could Spot Conlon, most famous newsie in all of New York,_ possibly_ want with _him_? Mush barely had time to come up with an answer before Spot pushed him to the floor and kissed him.

* * *

Race couldn't sleep. He was up pacing the bunkroom, cigar in hand and a worried expression written on his face. He could only imagine what horrible things Spot would be doing to Mush right then. Mush was a real nice guy, wouldn't hurt nobody unless provoked. And now that Spot had him...Racetrack shuddered. But maybe it wasn't Spot that nabbed him? Maybe it was just some other newsie who happened to be from the same area. He took a long drag on his cigar. The latter seemed rather foolish. He didn't need to defend Spot; he snatched up his friend, after all! But still, Spot wasn't really all that bad of a guy. Race shook his head and clenched his fist. Damn that Spot Conlon for being so distracting! He sat on his bunk and ran a hand through his hair when he heard something downstairs. Race frowned and stood up. Who the hell was up at this hour?

Silently, Race crept down the stairs and looked about the room. He caught a glimpse of someone sneaking out the door and run down the street. Race followed suit, slipping out the front door and dashing down the sidewalk. The figure hurried across the street and slipped into an alley with Racetrack hot on his heels. As Race rounded the corner, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him back. "Hey! Lemme go!" He flailed as the figure gripped him tightly, covering his mouth with a large hand. "Shh! Someone's gonna hear!" Race's struggling ceased and his brows furrowed. He mumbled something before prying the hand off his mouth. "Kid? What're you doin' out here?" Blink grinned, grabbing his friend's arm and tugging him down the alley. "I'se goin' to Brooklyn, and now that you're here, you can come too!" He pulled him down the street a ways before Race finally stopped him. "Wait, Kid! Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Blink turned his gaze on Race, head tilted to the side a bit. "I just wanna see if Mush is alright." A sigh worked it's way past Race's lips. "I know you're worried, Kid. I am too. But we can't just go bargin' in on Spot's territory like that. Not when it's just the two of us."

Kid mulled it over a bit, before nodding his head reluctantly. "Yeah...you'se probably right." He turned on his heel and began to make his way back towards the lodging house. Race could feel a pang of guilt as he watched him leave, his head lowered and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Kid, wait." Blink glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyebrow raised questioningly. "Let's go see him. But if we get caught, I'm pinnin' it all on-" But Blink was already grabbing his arm and pulling him along again before he even had the chance to finish.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that, were ya? ;)**


End file.
